


Teenage War

by LaughingThalia



Category: The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (TV)
Genre: Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9882488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: --That's right y'all! I wrote the script for Teenage War the movie!---Bob and Bobbi are just regular teens making their way through high school until Bob's father is murdered for a secret. The two teens pour everything they have into tracking down his killer and getting justice. All while dealing with Bob's overprotective Aunt, finding out secrets about his dad and each other and high school.-





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Andrew Garfield And Idina Menzel Star In A Movie Written By Kids](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/266873) by A bunch of kids and Stephen Colbert. 



> So it's sort of a mix between a fic and a script. There are a few stage directions, mainly between scenes but it's more like a story than anything.

**SCENE 1**   


Robert “Bob” Tamsel sat in the cafeteria staring across the room at the head cheerleader Rachel Simone and her cheer-leading squad when his best friend Roberta “Bobbi” Jesman whacked his arm harshly to get his attention “Hey!” he exclaimed.

“I asked if you wanted to come to mine after school today.” Bobbi asked slightly miffed that she had been ignored.

“Oh um, I can't today. My dad said I had to come straight home today.”

“Really? That's unlike him, how comes?” 

Bobbi and Bob had been friends for 2 years and best friends for almost as long, having met in the 7th grade and bonding over the fact that they were both technically called 'Bob' since then the two had been thick as thieves, doing everything together, Bob's dad was practically Bobbi's second father and Bobbi's parents were basically Bob's second family they spent so much time at each other's house. “Yeah he didn't even give me a reason, but he's been really jumpy lately, I don't know why.”

“Well that's fine. Maybe I could come to yours?” Bobbi asked taking a forkful of he cafeteria food and then regretting it instantly as the food hit her taste buds “Uh!” She pulled a face.

He laughed at her “Yeah, come to mine. I recorded the Stephen Colbert show so we can watch that whilst we're doing our homework.”

“Right, 'doing' our homework.”

Bob rolled his eyes “I don't know what you'll be doing, taking selfies or whatever but I actually _will be doing_ my homework.”

She sighed “I'd much rather work on the schematics of my latest invention.”

Bob shook his head “I don't get you sometimes. You build these crazy inventions, do the maths and figure out the science to make them work perfectly and yet you're a C student. You could be getting A*s Bobbi, _you could skip a grade_!”

“You know why I don't.”

“I know, but I still think you should at least try for a B.”

“Yeah well... I don't want to talk about this anymore.” Bobbi shut herself down.

“Okay okay! We don't have to talk about this anymore. Let's talk about something else, tell me what you're building this time.”

“Oh- well it's...” 

**[The scene fades.  
SCENE 2 The Stephen Colbert show outro plays on the TV and it zooms out to reveal Bob laughing hysterically and Bobbi giggling. Bobbi is surrounded by sheets upon sheets of complex Maths calculations and one large sheet of graph paper that has the schematics of her latest invention.]**

 

“I got to go.” Bobbi tells him as she starts to collect all her sheets “My parents are gonna get annoyed if I'm not home by 6:30.”

Bob checked the time on the TV “Well you better hurry, it's already 6:20.”

“Well it's a good thing I only live right down the road.” She starts collecting her things faster in a more hurried manner.

Bob helps her collecting her stuff and handing them to her just as his dad walks in with a few snacks “Oh Bobbi are you going? I just brought snacks.”

“I'd love to stay Mr Tamsel but my mum wants me home by Half six. I'm cutting it pretty close as it is.”

Tristen Tamsel smiled at Bobbi “Well I'll see you soon I'm sure. It was lovely, as always, to have you.”

“Thanks for having me Mr T.” She walks towards the door and Bob opens it for her as her hands are full “Bye Mr T, bye Bob.” She takes one step out of the front door and then suddenly Tristen stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

“Hang on.” He seems to have gone on high alert.

“What is is?” Bob asked confused.

“I could have sworn I just heard something round the front.” Mr Tamsel said, slowly reaching for the framed World War II replica gun that hung proudly by the front door.

“It's probably just a raccoon or something.” Bobbi says, but she didn't more any further out of the house, she'd never seen Bob's dad so on-edge.

“Dad what's a replica gun going to do?” Bob asked when he saw his father had taken out the rifle from it's glass case.

“It's not a replica.”

“What?” The two teens asked simultaneously. 

“And that's exactly what I came here for.” A mysterious, deep and suspiciously German voice came from behind them. They all turned around to come face to face with what appeared to be a man dressed in all black pointing a gun at Tristen. “Tristen Tamsel. It's been a long time.” **[Note that the guy snuck in through the back door]**

Tristen frowned “I'd say the same but I can't seem to recall you.”

“You wouldn't, I've changed quite a lot since we last met. I see you haven't though, you're still as easy to sneak up on as ever.”

Tristen's eyes widened at that statement “Wait wha-”

“Give me the rifle.”

Bob stepped in front of his father “What do you want with some old rifle! It's not worth anything!”

The German man laughed humorlessly “You're right, the rifles itself is worth nothing. But there's a secret hidden inside it. A secret I would kill to get, so how about you step aside boy.”

Bob didn't move, standing slightly stiffer as he attempted to make his stance known without words.

“Bob...” Roberta whispered warningly.

Tristen looked at the two kids, his son and a girl who he knew like a daughter, and sighed “Here. Take it.” He held the gun out, handing the man the handle so it wouldn't be perceived as a threat of any kind.

The man continued to hold his own 9mm silencer at them as he check over the gun with his other hand. When he had found what he was looking for he smiled “Good, you weren't bluffing. That's honourable. Soon I'll sell this to the highest bidder and they'll be able to do whatever they want with this. I have numerous buyers all across the globe, some don't even want to bring about the end of the world.”

“Who are you going to sell it to?” Bobbi asked, eyes still wide with fear, frozen in the doorway.

He shrugged “Whoever pays the most.” And then he walked out the front door past them all. When he was in the front lawn he turned around, looking back at the three still frozen in the doorway. The look prompted Tristen to move in front of Bobbi who had been in clear shot of the German thief. “If you're lucky, they won't want world domination.”

Tristen stepped forward into the lawn “What's in the gun?”

“I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you.” then he stopped as if considering something “Actually I have to kill you anyway.” He shot three direct shots to Tristen's chest with the silencer, the muffed 'pft' sound that emanated from the gun was covered by Bob's yelling as he ran forward to catch his father before he hit the ground. Bobbi screamed all her papers falling to the floor.

The German man simply laughed as he got into a sleek black car with no plates and no make and pulled off into the (early-ish) night. 

Bob lay Tristen down on the floor “Oh my God dad! Just- just stay with me okay. Just- oh my God.”

“Put pressure on the wounds!” Bobbi called from behind him, still rooted to the spot.

“Yeah pressure. Right.” He pressed on the gun wounds which prompted a groan from Tristen's lips “It's okay dad, you're going to be okay.”

“Bob, I love you.”

“I know dad, I love you too. But you don't need to tell me that right now because you can tell me tomorrow, and the day after that and the day after that.”

“There's so many things I never told you.”

“You can tell me after we get you to a hospital.” Bob's eyes are brimming with tears.

The word hospital seems to jog something in Bobbi as she finally moves and reaches for the home phone dialling 911.  
In the background Bobbi calls for an ambulance as the scene's focus shifts back to Bob and his father.

“I never told you about how your mother really died.”

“What?” Bob frowned “You told me dad. Remember? You told me about her breast cancer, when I was a kid.”

“No no! She didn't die of cancer, she was murdered. Assassinated by the same group of people who killed me.”

Bob shook his head, confused, “What? Dad I don't understand. I don't-”

“You _have_ to kill that German spy.”

“What dad? I don't understand! German spies? Assassins? Secret stuff hidden in guns? Dad?” 

Tristen's eyes slowly closed.

“Dad! No! No Dad!” He hugged him tight, practically throwing his body over his father's “No dad please! You can't leave me! You can' leave me as well! Dad please no! You can't leave me all alone.” 

Sirens were drawing closer in the distance but they were too later.

 **[The sound mutes]**  
Bobbi runs into frame and she's hugging Bob. Paramedics rush forward and Bobbi has to drag him away from his father so they can work. Bob's screaming. Neighbours are coming out of their houses or looking out of their windows to see what's going on. Bob's screaming.

**[Scene fades to black.] SCENE 3**

**{Montage of them being taken down to the police station, getting questioned, then the funeral and Bobbi holding Bob's hand and Bobbi's parents standing behind them clasping a hand on his shoulder mouthing/saying but the sound is muted “If you need anything, anything at all just call.”}**


	2. Act II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids deal with the death of Bob's father and find something out about the unassuming Tristen Tamsel that they never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This is an actual real thing that exists.

**SCENE 1**  
[The sound is back now.]  
[Title card that says 1 week later in Helvetica Bold pops up]  
ONE WEEK LATER 

Bob is skating down a road seemingly leaving school. He looks kinda depressed. Bobbi is roller-blading next to him. She does so with a grace and elegance that only an ice-skater could pull off mainly because she is an ice-skater. Neither is speaking.

Bob sighs.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“It's obviously something Bob. What is is?”

“I just can't believe the police don't believe us. Why would we lie?”

“Yeah. It really sucks. But what can we do?”

“Track down that German guy and kill him like he told us to do.”

“How Bob!? How are we, a bunch of teenagers, supposed to track down a German assassin and kill him?”

“I don't know! Between your brains and my dedication I'm sure we can figure something out.”

“I'm an inventor not a detective!”

“Well we have to do something!” And he's stopped skateboarding now.

“No we don't! We _have_ to go to school everyday and we _have_ to do our God damn homework but we don't have to track down a-” She stops realising she's yelling, they both were, and they've attracted quite a crowd “What are you looking at?!” She yells at them “Don't you have homes to go to!” The crowd quickly disperses, no one wanting to be accused of being mean to the kid whose father just died. She hisses in a low voice “We don't have to go and track down and then kill a German assassin.”

“He killed my father Bobbi.” And he looks at her, the silent pleading in his eyes.

She looks at him, he look conveying that she won't do it but pretty quickly her defences fall “Okay. Okay. No promises, I'll help you try and track him down.”

“Thank you so much!”

“Yeah well, Mr T always welcomed me into his house.” She starts skating again and Bob follows on his board, pulling up next to her.

“So what do we do first?”

“Well we need to get our hands on the ballistic reports. They'll be in the police station, I don't know how we'll manage that.”

“I'll handle that. What next.”

She gave him a sceptical look but continued “Then we need to search you house from head to toe. Your dad said the German guy was from an organisation.”

“The same organisation that killed my mother.”

“Yeah- that would suggest that your dad is mixed up in this somehow.”

“My dad was not a German assassin!”

“No! Not on their side, he must of worked for an opposing organisation. That must have been how he got his hands on the gun, and remember he told you that there was so much he hadn't told you? And who lies about the death of their wife unless they're a spy of some kind.”

“I guess... but how are we going to search the house with my aunt watching me 24/7 making sure I don't commit suicide or something.”

“I'll talk to her in private, I'll tell her that you're okay but I'll watch you, make sure you don't do anything stupid.”

Bob deliberated the plan “Yeah okay, that might work, she likes you. What else?”

“That depends on what we find in your house and what the police reports say. I'm not really sure what to do after that.”

“I guess we'll see where this goes then.”

“I guess.” Bobbi agreed.

**[Scene fades to black] SCENE 2**

Bob skates over to the police station and hops off at the door, he looks around until her finds the detective assigned his father's case “Detective Burkhardt.”

The detective looks up from some paper work he'd been doing “Bob, what can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if I could take a look at my dad's files.”

The detective winced as if he wanted to say no but couldn't bring himself to “I don't know that that's the best idea. I mean there are some pretty graphic pictures in there.”

“Firstly you seem to be forgetting that I already saw everything because I was there and secondly, you can take out the pictures before I look, I just want to see the reports.”

“I don't know kid, it is an ongoing investigation.” He let out a quick chuckle “And according to your there are German assassins who probably want that info.”

Bob clenched his fist and tried to keep as much anger off of his face as possible, he felt like a living Arthur-fist meme in that moment “I just really think it would give me some closure... you know not knowing anything is worse than knowing the same things that you know.”

Burkhardt sighed “Okay fine.” He reached onto his desk and pulled out 4 folders “This is it. Everything we know about your father's death. We have witness statements, the M.E.'s report, everything we've found out so far.”

“Thanks Burkhardt I really appreciate th-”  
“Burkhardt I need you up here now.” Another cop called from the other side of the room.

“Okay kid I need to deal with something. Make sure you put everything back when you're done.”

“I will detective Burkhardt.” Bob said innocently. As soon as the man was gone, Bob whipped out his phone and took pictures of every page and picture in the files and then whatsapp-ed them to Bobbi.

>   
>  **Bob to Bobbi:** Mission Accomplished!  
>  **Bobbi to Bob:** Nice!!! Well done!

**[Scene fades to black]**

“What did my aunt say?”

“She said she's going to my house to talk to my parents. She said it would be nice to catch up but since I was there when your dad... since I was there she's probably going to check with my folks that I'm mentally well.”

“How much time do you think that buys us?”

“I don't know so let's hurry. Pull every book, tap every wall, press every button, okay?”

“Okay. But I really doubt my dad was some kind of super spy with secret compartments just in the house.” He starts tapping the walls of the living room as Bobbi runs to the book shelf and pulls every book, making sure they weren't secret levers or something.

 **[Time-lapse video of them searching the living room, dining room, kitchen and stairs]**

Bob groaned “I give up.”

“You can't give up because if you give up this would have been a momentous waste of time. Come on, we're not done yet. We still have your dad's room, your room and the attic to check. Where do you want to go next?”

Bob sighed “Dad's room I guess.”

Bobbi opened the door to Tristen's bedroom and looked around. Besides from what the police had done, nothing had been moved since that night.

Bob looked around “I haven't been in here. Ya'know, since my dad died.”

Bobbi remembered the few times she'd been in this room in the past, she remembered how lively Mr T had been looking for something in his closet or looking at the epic view from his window. “Yeah. It's weird in here without him.”  
“Yeah.” Bob stood silently in the centre of the room, not quite sure what to do so Bobbi took the lead. She started tapping the walls, which prompted her best friend into action.

They two worked in silence, the tone changing from the light, jokey nature it had previously been to a more solemn tone.

Bobbi was checking under the bed when she saw something that looked out of place “huh.”

“What?”

“The beams on this bed. There's 9 of them. 8 of them look evenly placed but this 1, this 1 is just slap bang in the middle. It's odd.”

“Pull it and see what happens.”

She pulled it both ways and it didn't dislodge, then she tried pushing it up and down and still nothing happened. “Nothing.”

Bob crawl under the bed with her and studied the odd piece of wood “That is weird. Hang on.” He put his hands on the two planks _next to_ the uneven plank and pulled them apart. 

Suddenly the mattress clicked out of place and upwards by a couple inches. The two looked at each other and removed themselves from under the bed. They looked at each other again when they saw two computers, a hard drive, most main currencies including American, Australian and Canadian Dollars, Sterling Pounds and Euros as well as a few gold bars, four hand guns, two silencers and some large machine looking gun. After looking a little further they also discovered a number of passports some with Tristen's picture but with a number of different names and some with Bob's pictures with corresponding last names to his dad's IDs.

“Oh my God.” He said as if finally believing it “My dad was a spy.”

“This is crazy.” Bobbi stated as she looked over all this stuff “I mean guns, money, fake IDs? Whoa.”

“Yeah.”

She picked up one of the laptops and signalled for Bob to do the same to the other one “Let's see what's on these.”

“Wait.” Bob looked at her worried “What if he's killed people? What if he's a bad guy as well?”

“Come on Bob, this is your dad we're talking about, we know him.”

“We didn't know he had a bunch of guns under his bed.”

“But we knew his character. Your dad would never take an innocent life. If anything he was probably one of those bad-ass James Bond, Ethan Hunt kind of spies.”

“Yeah, you're probably right.”

“Of course I'm right! When am I not?” The two are about the start looking through the laptops when they hear Bob's aunt at the door. The exchange looks and hurriedly rush to close the bed cupboard thing. “The laptops!” Bobbi exclaimed realising they'd left the laptops out and didn't have enough time to put them back. 

Bob bundled them into his arms and shoved them at her “Go hide these in my room, I'll distract her.” They both rushed out of the door Bob taking the steps two at a time before he realised that his aunt was halfway up the stairs and he almost knocked straight into her “Aunt Edna!”

“Goodness! Bob what are you doing?”

“I-” Bob paused for a second “I just really wanted to give you a hug.”

“Oh you poor dear.” Edna gave him a look bordering on pity before enveloping him in a hug.

Meanwhile upstairs, Bobbi looked around for a good spot to hide the laptops before settling on shoving them underneath a stack of comics (DC and Marvel both prominently displayed but the top one is an Image comic) that was is a cardboard box on the floor of his closet. Just as she stood up from her crouching position Aunt Edna burst into the room with Bob running behind her looking worried. “Hi Aunt Edna.” She tried to sound innocent but it was hard when she appeared to be standing in the middle of the room doing nothing.

“What are you doing?” Edna asked suspiciously.

“Oh well Bob wanted a moment with you so I stayed up here.”

Edna looked between the two teens as if trying to catch any hints of a lie from their faces but neither gave anything away “Oh well that was very nice of you dear, but I think you better head home, it's getting quite late.” She checked her watch and saw that it was 7 PM.

Bob sent her a look and then a small shrug, silently asking where she'd put the laptops.

“Yeah it is getting late. But before I go, Bob do you have my Nightwing comic? I think it was Nightwing number 7.”

Bob looked at her confused but school his expression when Edna turned around “Yeah, I have it. I've been meaning to give it back to you for a while but I kept forgetting.” As he approached his comic collection he realised that they were slightly higher than usual and it dawned on him that the laptops were in the box somewhere. The second comic down was a Nightwing comic so he handed it to her even though it wasn't number 7.

“Thanks.” Bobbi said, then she turned to Edna “Um. This is kind of embarrassing... I was wondering if you could walk me down the road, I'm not sure I feel... comfortable going home alone right now.”

Edna immediately softened, any previous suspiciousness melted away as her mother instincts kicked in “Oh of course, you poor dear, come on I'll walk you back.” She placed a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the room, pity dripping from every pore. “Bob, make sure you've done all your homework for tomorrow and pack your school bag while I'm gone, ok?”

“Ok Aunty E. Will do.” 

As soon as the two woman were outside and walking down the road, Bob checked to make sure his assessment was correct and she had put the laptops in his comic collection. When he found them at the bottom he sighed, relieved and placed them back, to go do what his aunt had told him to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No. You didn't hallucinate this.  
> Yes, Bob skateboards. And yes, Bobbi ice skates and roller blades/ roller skates.


	3. Act III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laptops aren't the MacGuffin (look it up), they're the Deux Ex Machina (also look it up {altho now that I think about it I'm not sure I used it correctly} ) they are the exposition machines that makes sure the rest of the plot can happen.  
> Also Bobbi's a hacker genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 y'all!  
> I've actually just started writing chapter 5, I'm building up to like this big dramatic, tension filled moment in that chapter so it's kind of a lot of ground work laying so that the reveal doesn't seem shoe horned in and blind side everyone too much but at the same time isn't predictable. Despite the fact that if you're reading this you probably already know what it is.

**SCENE 1  
[Scene Change.]**

The two sat in Bob's room looking through the laptops. Bob sat on his floor on a cushion and Bobbi had taken over his bed “My God!”

“What?” Bob asked.

“The plans for some of these weapons... they're crazy! This gun would be even better than the ones the US Army have! These bombs could level cities!”.

“And all this was sitting under my dad's mattress.” Bob laughed humorlessly.

“It's crazy! It's honest to God insane.”

“But none of this is relevant to my dad's killer.”

“Or the organisation he works for.”

“There has to be something in here. Maybe I'm just not looking hard enough.”

“You can hack right?” Bob asked. “Of course you can that's how you opened these, maybe hack these even deeper.”

“Okay I'm good but these laptops are secure. It was hard enough just getting _in_ , I doubt I'm going to be able to decrypt some second hidden layer of information.”

“Well you don't know until you try right?”

Bobbi sighed “I always let you talk me into the most ridiculous things don't I.”

“That's why we're such good friends.”

She laughed, tied up her hair and got to hacking.  
**[The laptop screen is black with neon green text appearing as she types really fast because that's what hacking is in movies. Scene change.]**

The two had switched places. Bobbi was on the floor still typing away and Bob was on the bed trying to stay awake. Suddenly Bobbi gave a triumphant yell which woke Bob up fully “Yes!”

“What?! What happened?” Bob started.

“I did it! I got in!” She grinned at him.

“No way!” He scrambled off the bed and rushed over to her side looking at the screen as the information rushed onto it.

“It's all here! Your dad, your mum.” She pointed at a blurry picture of man “That's the guy who killed your dad!”

Bob passed his eyes over the blurry picture silently and came across a picture of his parents standing next to a beautiful woman in red and a black guy dressed in all black. “Were they a team?” He asked quietly.

“I'm running all their faces through a data tracking programme that I picked up from a friend on the dark web.”

“Why would you need that?” Bob tore his eyes from the screen to give her a disbelieving look.

“I got it this week so we could do this properly. If we're going to track down a spy, we're going to do it right.”

He sighed.

“What?”

“I just feel like... these are my parents, my problems and you're doing all the work. There's nothing I can do to help, I'm useless.”

“You're not useless! If it weren't for you we never would have even tried to track him down, we never would have found these laptops.”

“You would have figured it out.”

“We wouldn't have the police reports.”

“Which we don't need if we have these laptops.”

“I would be dead.”

Bob stopped “What?”

“Primary school was hell for me, you know that, I told you about it. Because of my high grades everyone bullied me mercilessly, I had no friends and they all made me feel like crap about myself because I was a nerd or whatever. When I moved to high school I vowed to stay in the middle, to not get too high and not get too low, but what I never told you about was how I used to slit my wrists every day and how each day I'd get closer and closer to just ending it all and I'd bury myself in my projects, lose myself in the maths and slowly die everyday for years. And then you came along. A shining light in what had previously been a sea of darkness and you saved me Bob. When I got to high school I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone and no one spoke to me and then there you were going on and on about how we were both called Bob and how we should be best friends.” She had tears in her eyes but she wasn't crying “So don't you ever say that you're useless because just by being you you change people's lives. And besides you're the kid who was courageous enough to stand in front of an armed assassin just to make sure his dad didn't get shot-”

“-A lot of good that did-”

“-You're the boy who was brave enough to take on the impossible task of tracking down said assassin; and you're the _man_ who was steadfast enough to actually pull it off!”

“You think I'm brave and courageous?”

“I _know_ you're brave and courageous.”

Bob smiled at her “Well you're the smartest person I know, so if you say I'm brave then I guess I'll just have to believe you.”

**[Fade to Black] SCENE 2**

****

**[The scene opens with the two students in the library at lunch time. They were hanging out in the non-fiction section because it was right at the back and no one ever went there.]**

“Bobbi I think I found something last night.”

“What is it?” The girl in question whispered in reply.

“I found a couple accounts of my dad and this girl from his team, her name's Alecia Fischer, she and my dad used to be like best friends. And guess what- look at this.” He turns the screen of the laptop towards her and points at a specific line.

Bobbi reads it “She laughed about how easy I am to sneak up on as she usually does. Alecia likes to tease me about that, it's one of my areas of weakness and the reason why the team never put me on look out.” She frowned “Didn't the assassin say something like that?”

“Exactly! That must mean that they've fought before, Alecia and dad vs The assassin.”

“Or that she's gone and gotten herself captured and then sold out your dad in order to save her own butt!”

Bob's face fell “But they were best friends.”

“They were also _spies_ Bob. I don't doubt that they cared for each other but when push comes to shove, we don't know anything about this Alecia woman, and your dad hasn't spoken to her in a _long_ time.”

“Yeah... well I found some other things as well. There's some info about 9-11 that I couldn't find anywhere on the internet; there's some stuff about nukes I need your help decoding; plus I found this list of enemies who may try and come after the team. And guess who's number 3 on the list?”

Bobbi smiled hopefully “The German assassin?” He pointed at a different tab on the computer and she read it again “Codename: Spion, real name: Unknown, Nationality: German, Height: 6'0.” She almost yelled out with joy before remembering they were in the school library and clasped her hands over her mouth to keep silent “That's him! We've got him!” She whispered excitedly.

Bob smiled “Look up Spion on your laptop, see if anything comes up.”

She typed a bit and then fist pumped the air “I have one of his bases of operations in the US and another in Russia.”

“Do you think he's still here?” Bob asked.

“Well he said he had to sell the gun, he'll stay for the sale.”

“But he said he had loads of bidders lined up, surely it's already been sold.”

“He said it was world ending, if it was sold why hasn't it been used? What do you think it could be?”

“I don't know. I mean what kind of thing that can end the world can also be kept in some old gun. I mean it can't be like a dangerous bomb because bombs aren't that small- OH MY GOD!” Something dawned on him.

“SSSSH!” A library assistant shushed them quickly and they dropped back to a whisper.

“What?” 

“A bomb.”

“Yeah what about it?”

“Nuclear launch codes.”

Bobbi's eyes widened “Nooooo!” She frowned “It can't be!” She gasped “It is!”

“Oh my God! My dad had nuclear launch codes in our house.”

“Oh my God! We have to tell someone!”

“Who are we going to tell that would believe us?” Bob questioned.

“The police! Let's go to the station right now, show them our evidence-”

“You want to show them my dad's laptops? He was a _spy_ for God's sake he clearly didn't want this knowledge getting out there!”

“Well we can't not tell anyone! We can't let the world get nuked!”

“So let's do something about it!”

“Like what?” Asked Bobbi.

“Let's go to his US base and stop the sale.”

“Now you're just being ridiculous. We're kids, we're _children_ how are we supposed to stop something like that?”

“You're brains and my-”

“Your what, Bob? Your dedication? Your bravery? Because those things aren't going to help us stop an arms deal! I'm taking this to the authorities.” She stood up with her laptop.

“No you're not.” Bob blocked the exit of the aisle.

“I swear to God, Bob, if you don't move I'll scream. What are you going to say when all the people start running.”

“I'll tell them you stole my laptop.”

“Will you tell them why you have 2?” She pushed passed him. “Will you tell them where you got them from?”

“Bobbi, if you do this I'll never talk to you again.”

“If I don't do this, I'll be too dead to care.” And she stormed off, leaving her best friend to stand in the relative silence of the library. **[The cheerleader from the beginning is in the library, she is seen laughing with some friends over a book. She's not important it's just a little Easter egg of sorts.] SCENE 3**

**[Flashes forward to Bobbi entering the police station and going up to the officer from earlier]**

“Roberta right?” The Detective asked.

“Um yeah, I go by Bobbi.” She said nervously, clutching the laptop to her chest.

“Well Bobbi what can I do for you?”

“You know before... when me and Bob said there was an assassin and you didn't believe us?”

“I'm sorry about that kid but there was no evidence of a German assassin and it really doesn't seem likely.”

She sighed “Yeah, but now I have proof.” She placed it on his desk and opened the laptop “His code name is Spion and he-”

“I'm sorry what?” A female officer barged into their conversation from no where “Did you say Spion?”

Bobbi's eyes lit up “You've heard of him?!”

“You could say that.” She gave a little snort “Look kid, Spion is just German for spy, I doubt there's an assassin running around calling himself 'Spy' or in some translations 'Peephole'.”

Bobbi's eyes widened “No you don't understand! Look at this, he's very real and he's _very_ dangerous!”

“Kid, I'm sorry about your friends dad, I really am, but I _do_ have real work to do, like finding his real killer.” Grimaced Detective Burkhardt.

“I'M TELLING YOU HIS REAL KILLER IF YOU WOULD JUST _LISTEN TO ME_!”

“I am listening to you Bobbi, I'm just really busy.” He gestured to his files.

“He's planning on selling the nuclear launch codes!”

“Where'd Mr Spy-Assassin-Man get the nuke codes from?” The female officer asked, eyebrow raised sceptically.

“From inside the gun!”

“The gun? Tristen Tamsel, small time shop owner, just had nuclear launch codes just in his house?” He paused as if trying to be delicate “Bobbi, how about you sit here and my friend here will get you some water and we'll give your mom a call.”

“I'm not crazy you idiot!” Bobbi yelled at him, gaining a few looks from other officers and civilians in the building “ _Oh forget this_!” She gathered up the laptop and made to leave hastily, but she was stopped.

“Bobbi, It's getting dark, I'll give you a lift home.”

Bobbi looked out the window to find the sun streaming in, wordlessly, she turned back to Detective Burkhardt. “I'm good.” But before she knew it her exit was blocked by the female officer.

“Maybe you shouldn't go. I really think you should stay.”

“Unless I'm under arrest officer I don't give a _flying fuck_ what you think. I'm leaving right now and if you don't get out of my way I'll scream.”

“What?” She replied.

“I wonder what terrible act of police brutality you committed today!” Bobbi said with mock cheer “Were you were questioning a minor without Guardian consent? Or perhaps you touched me inappropriately? Maybe you two were even trying to _groom_ me, abusing police power, tut tut tut officer I'm ashamed?”

“You wouldn't.” The officer hissed.

Burkhardt watched them eyes wide, switching between them as if he was watching a tennis match.

“Watch me.” Bobbi hissed back.

“We're trying to help you.” 

“Trust me when I say that you're not.” And she stepped around the cop and out the door, none of the other officers any the wiser of what had just gone down.

Behind her she heard The female officer comment “What a little bitch.”

And Burkhardt trying to defend her “She's under a lot of stress, she witnessed a murder.”

“And then makes up some stupid, half thought out conspiracy-” **[Fades to black][Stays black as a voice over plays]**

_“Bob was right. No one would believe a story as crazy as theirs. But who could I tell now? What can I do? For all my brains, I'm still useless.”_

**SCENE 4 [Bobbi opens the front door of her house (laptop is in her backpack by now) her parents are waiting for her in the front room]**

“Bobbi, we just got a call from the police! What's this about German spies and nukes?” He mother asked.

“Nothing.” Bobbie said dejectedly “It's like Burkhardt said I was lying for attention.”  
Her dad cocked his head to the side “I know you Bobbi, and I know that right now you're lying to _avoid_ attention.”

“No, I'm not. I'm just sad that I got found out so quickly.”

The two parents exchanged worried looks and then Mr Jesman spoke again “The officer said something about you having a laptop. Neither me nor your mother recognised it.”

“It's Bob's. I was just borrowing it.”

Her mom made a face “Well the police also called Bob's aunt and he swears up and down that the laptop is yours. The only part of your story that matches up is the part where you said there was an assassin in the house that day and the part where you said you lied about it.”

“Look either accuse me of something or send me to my room.”

“We're not accusing you of anything, we simply want to understand. Darling, we're worried about you.” She said.

Her father added, “You witnessed a _murder_ Bobbi, that's enough to mess anyone up, we just want to-”

“I'm not messed up! I'm fine dad! I'm sending myself to my room. I'm done with this conversation.” She stalked off angrily to her room, slamming the door behind her, essentially locking her parents out of her life.

She angrily punches her pillow in a small fit of rage and then sits on her bed trying to think of what to do. She sat on her hands then and glanced up at her own laptop sitting innocently on her desk. Slowly, she moved over to it and got into Skype, her mouse hovered over the call button on Bob's name. _'He said he'd never talk to me again'_. She moved her mouse away and then sighed “But I need him.” she pressed the call button and watched the Skype-call symbol dance on the screen. Just as she was about to give up, Bob answered, from what she could tell was his phone. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“You were right.”

“Yeah?” He queried.

“I'm sorry.”

“So what now?”

“Now we need to get to Idaho.”

“Idaho?”

“That's where his US base is.”

Bob smiled for the first time on the call “Let's get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, comment, kudo, even criticise me! Anything to know you guys are there and reading.


	4. Act IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tinkering with guns in Bob's bedroom is a big no-no but Bobbi's gonna do it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapters are getting shorter but they'll hopefully be more frequent.

**SCENE 1**

When Bob walks into his room carrying a few snacks he almost has a heart attack when he sees the gun pointed at him. “What the fuck!” He hissed when he realised that Bobbi was just sitting on his bed with the machine gun from his father's stash.

“You know those gun schematics we saw? I thought if we're gonna bust up an arms deal, we'll need some weapons.”

“Yeah but my aunt-” he looked behind him as if she was standing right there and Bobbi had just failed to mention it “-My aunt could come in here at any moment and see that. I don't see why we don't do this at your house.”

“My parents are mad at me because they know I'm lying about something and I kinda shut them off.”

“Bobbi-”

“It was my own fault really, I should have listened to you. But it doesn't matter now.”

“Of course it matters, they're your parents. Look, once we've stopped this nuke deal then we can tell your parents, the detectives, they'll realise we were telling the truth the whole time.”

She smiled “And I'll get to say I told you so to that smug bitch down at the police station.” She paused “Hmm, maybe 'bitch' is too harsh, I did sound pretty ridiculous. But I'll still tell her _'I told you so'_ it'll be great.”

“Now we just need to figure out how to get to Idaho.”

With a sigh she agreed “Yeah, how are we going to manage that. It's not like we can afford a cab.”

“And hitch hiking is too dangerous with all the info we've got.”

“It would be too dangerous anyway. We could get kidnapped or murdered.”

“Yeah but at least we'd be safe with your machine gun. What are you even doing to it anyway?” He asked as he re-noticed her tinkering with and studying it.

“You remember those plans I was working on the night.... of the incident?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, it had this targeting system that I was hoping to build in to this gun, but from the looks of it I'm going to have to take the whole thing apart.”

“If you take it apart and add some stuff on it are you sure you can put it back together?”

“No. I'm actually going to take it apart and use these parts to build a completely different gun.”

“Like the ones we saw on the laptop.”

“Exactly.”

“How quickly can you do that?”

“I'm heading down to my uncle's garage tomorrow so if I finish my mock-ups today I can finish the gun tomorrow. Hopefully.”

“Good, we need to get this done as quickly as possible. Before Spion has a chance to sell it.”

“Oh! That reminds me! I was looking for dark web crimes in Idaho and I think I found the one we want.”

“When?”

“Four days time. At 10PM in a warehouse, I'm still working on where exactly though, they're keeping real quiet about that.” Bobbi expanded.

“Well we have four days to figure it out.”

“And four days to find a way to get there.”

“And four days to find a way to stop a bunch of criminals from buying nuclear codes.”

“And four days to figure out how to get passed your overprotective aunt.”

“We'll get this done.” Bob said, more trying to convince himself than her.

“We have to.”

**[Scene Change, fade to black] SCENE 2**

**[Montage to music of Bobbi making plans etc on her laptop and doing calculations. Time lapse of the sun setting and rising. Time lapse of Bobbi waking up slumped over her desk and leaving the house. Time lapse of Bob waking up in his bed and going looking out of the window and seeing someone disappear out of view. Time lapse of Bobbi entering a car garage and working on her gun, plus a few extra grenades and flash-bomb looking things. The time lapse stops when she's done. She holds up the cool looking gun and smiles to herself as she wipes the sweat from her brow.]**

“Oh man, I felt so useless pretty much all of yesterday.” Bob said as they sat eating their lunch in the cafeteria, much like at the start of this story.

“Are you kidding? You were a lifesaver. You covered with my parents convincingly enough so they didn't even question why I was gone the whole day, plus you did both your homework and mine so that we don't get detentions. I was honestly on the brink of being grounded.

Bob smiled “Well then I'm glad I helped.”

“I'm glad we're friends.”

“Me too.”

The bell rang and the two quickly stuffed the last of their food into their mouths and chucked their trash in the bin as they hurried to their next class.

**Author's Note:**

> I have chapter 2 written but I won't upload it until I'm on chapter 4 (I'm halfway through 3 right now) in case I need to change an important plot point or something.


End file.
